


Burned

by RazleDazle



Series: His Pleasure [2]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Burning, Gen, Link Solo, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Link gets burned while filming the GMM episode 1075 and an unexpected longing fills his body. Can he find release?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfSpirit00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/gifts).



> Inspired by this [episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWUx8F7CGq8) and a conversation with WolfSpirit00.

The hot broth that Rhett poured into the chicken splashed onto his arm making Link yelp. To be honest, it didn’t hurt as much as he let on. The brunette was into pain and his tolerance threshold was higher than anyone really knew. Even his wife or Rhett. But he played it up for the camera. As he squirmed and pulled back, he tried to both hide his half hard cock and give it some relief all at the same time. Link took a few cleansing breaths to keep his mind off the situation in his pants. 

He was frustrated. They were only part way through filming this GMM and still a full GMMore to get through. It was too late. the slightest discomfort had excited him, making him flush and each movement chafed at him. Eliciting more. More need. More excitement more firmness. It was a never ending issue. The more he rubbed against the tight pants the harder he became. And the bigger he became the more rubbing that ensued. Link was glad that he was known as a squirmer. So his fidgeting was nothing unexpected or new. And the desk hid all evils. He felt protected behind that desk like there were a barrier between his sin and the rest of the world. The way Link liked it. He liked knowing something others didn’t know. Especially something that made his cock jump and his heart race. 

 

Link’s breathing had seemed to increase as the episode progressed. He could not lose himself in the banter or the giggles. To any onlooker you would think all was well. But each joke was peppered with innuendo, illustrating exactly where links mind was. He tried to not outwardly show his desire or even hint toward it but he was never good at hiding anything that was in his head. So each joke, Link turned it dirty. Because he was dirty. Rotten to the core. Excited by pain. Excited by filming with a hard cock, that was growing ever harder at the thought that only he himself knew what was going on underneath the desk inside his pants. His experience was all over his face. In each fidget and each word. It breathed life to his body and the air seemed to grow heavy and sweet. But no one noticed. It was all for Link. Only Link. 

 

Then it happened. The thing that pushed Link over the edge. Rhett. Rhett was playing with a blowtorch, cooking yet another slab of beef that they would have to consume. Link was in the middle of  a thought, when all of a sudden, fire erupted on his skin burning the tiny hairs along his forearm.  

Link’s brain short circuited as he pulled back grasping at the heat on his arm. It seemed to spread along his elbow and settle in his chest. Warming the blood that pumped through his body. Spreading tingles and warmth throughout. Days, minutes, hours and years passed by, as the heat became an unbearable sauna on his skin, making his forehead sheen.  

Words left his mouth. Noises floated in the air, but Link couldn’t tell where the source of the talking originated. Was it his mouth? Rhett’s? Jen’s? The throbbing pain in his head telling him that he might explode?

 

The static spread throughout his skull, echoing deafening noise in his eardrums. His entire world darkened as his mind went to all the nasty things he could do. Would do. Wanted to do. All pain and pleasure and punishment. The room brightened and flooded his senses as he pulled in air but sat dizzy from lack of oxygen. The world seemed to blink back in and Rhett was rambling about restaurants and playing with the fire again. Link could feel the glow of the torch on his skin. 

 

Mercifully the episode ended with a quiet “cut” from Stevie. 

 

Link was on his feet and halfway out of the room. “I’m tired. I’m going to the office.” His voice was too loud to drown out the pounding of his blood rocketing through his body.

 

He almost fell over his own two feet on the way through the doorway. Wiping his hands on his hips, he scanned the room and licked at his lips. His eyes settled on the blue wall and the yellow chair. Hmm… Maybe. It was soft. The slide of his sweaty buttcheeks as he palmed himself, his hips rutting softly against his hand and the cushion made him smile. Or the couch. . .The thought of the slippery leather against his bare body was enticing. 

A heavy hand made him jump and drew him out of his dangerous thoughts. “Woah, there buddy-roll.” Rhett laughed, grasping Link at his shoulder and stomach to keep him steady. “You’re in the way, Link.”

“Oh, sorry.” Link muttered as he sidestepped out of the doorway, allowing Rhett to enter their shared office. Link’s face fell and his mind deflated. How was he going to take care of this issue with Rhett in the room? Until his mind nudged at him and whispered, “Loft.” 

“I’m going to to go lie down. I think all that food made me tired.” Rhett waved him of as he settled in front of his laptop opening his email. 

Link slinked away from Rhett and flew up the steps toward the cushy furnishings of the nap room. He crawled under the blankets and finally allowed himself to get lost to the need that demanded his attention. 

 

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the silly throw pillows that Rhett insisted they buy. “It will really spice up the room,” Rhett had insisted. And now Link was happy to have them underneath his head, as he undid his jeans and slid them down his thighs. The rough denim fabric scraped against his ultra sensitive skin, causing a moan to escape his throat. Link froze jamming his fist into his mouth. He strained to hear movement or any sign that Rhett had heard him. Holding his breath, all Link could hear was the man mumbling to himself and clicking. Link scolded himself. He would have to be silent. Any movement and every sound could be heard and that made his heart race. 

He took himself in his hand and gave himself a rough squeeze. He didn’t need lube. He didn’t want sexy fantasies. He just wanted the warmth of his hand and the knowledge that Rhett or anyone for that matter could come up at any moment and catch him. The idea excited him and made his hand tremble. But fuck if he is was going to do this in the bathroom, with the smell of bleach in his nose and the stained toilet bowl. Fuck if he was going to wait until he got home. The thought of sitting at his desk trying to work was an impossibility. Besides, he was the boss and this was half his company. At the thought, he felt the power surge through him. 

 

He knew he should rush and be done with it, but his skin crawled with anticipation. He wanted this feeling to last. The danger, the pressure of his hand on himself, the discomfort of the burns still sizzling on his skin lit him on fire. It was enough to make him melt into the daybed and never want return to normal life.  He tickled his fingers along his shaft, feeling along the vein. His cock lept involuntarily against his hand, begging to be touched. But still Link never fully gave into his animal need, continuing to tease and tickle gently along his skin and balls. The sensation trailed along his nerve endings, making the hair on his scalp tingle. 

“Please. . . “ He begged himself. He was needy and panting as his cock throbbed, leaking precum onto his hand. Swirling his fingertip around the head, he spread it around until he was glistening. But still he did not grasp himself. He got lost in the sounds of Rhett typing below him. Click Clack. Click Clack. Link timed his movements to the mesmerizing sound. The sound of progress. The sound of intelligence. The sound of a full fledged company that allows him to jack off in the middle of the day because of some burns he received that made his cock twitch with longing. 

Gritting his teeth, he was about to lose his mind at the barely there touches. The barely there grazes to his velvety dick. The teasing was becoming too much and his eyes had started to tear at the effort to suppress the sounds bubbling within him. His desire painted his body in a slick coating of sweat as his skin burned in the air conditioned room. Shivers ran down his spine as the cool air met his sweaty skin, making him want to scream.  Not being able to take any more of his own tantalizing fingers, Link’s hand took hold of himself.  His breath caught in his throat at the sudden pleasure of finally being touched the way he wanted. Biting into his knuckles, it took all his self control to stop himself from letting out a slew of noises that Rhett would surely hear. 

 

His body sunk into the soft furnishing as the solid feeling of his own cock sat heavy in his hand. Not wanting to suppress himself any longer, his hips pumped his penis into the hand that sat unmoving on his crotch. Biting his lip, hard enough to draw blood, he allowed the feeling to overtake him. The flex of his muscles as they gyrated, the warmth in his belly and the tension that radiated from all parts of him. He felt his body rise above the sensations and float in the air that filled thick with lust and pleasure. The building pressure pushed his body into the mattress and he has almost forgot that he is in a room with no door where anyone can peek in and see his dirty deeds. Almost. The idea was fresh and raw as it rode the neurons firing in his skull, the neurons that bounced pleasure to all areas of his cerebral cortex. 

Suddenly, the sound of movement perked his ears. Anxiety shot buckets of adrenaline to his limbs forcing him to jerk himself like his life depended on it. Tap, tap, tap. The sound of heavy footfalls and the rough palm grazing against a handrail filled the room. Louder than Link expected it to be over his heavy breathing.  _ Shit oh shit. _

The fear of being caught spread through him like wildfire, making his balls constrict and tighten. There was a moment where time stood still. Everything stopped moving, the sound of Rhett quieted and it was just Link and the precipice he teetered over. Link's heartbeat was steady, surprisingly steady for the physical exertion and anticipation he was enduring. 

Then time and reality flooded back on him with whole body vibrations. Tension released along his muscles as his penis twitched and released hot cum into his own hands. Swirls of pleasure bound along his thighs and chest as his entire being breathed into the orgasm.  The slight wave of a blush crept along his cheekbones and he pushed air out of his mouth to calm the blood rushing along his body. Limply, he tucked himself away and quickly rolled over away from the doorway to feign sleep. The aftershocks continued to roll along his shoulders and back as he heard Rhett enter the room and stare at him. 

“Hey, Link. Buddy. You awake?” 

“Mmmm.. What?” Link’s voice thick was with his release and the brunette hoped Rhett wouldn't take notice. 

“It’s time for our meeting. Are you ready?”

Link's full lips quirked into a smile. He  had never been more ready. Maybe they could plan another GMM episode where he gets burned again. That would be nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos lovely reader. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
